Let's Play a Game, Spiez Style
by MoonBlazer
Summary: What happens when you mix Three brothers and a Sister, Summer Break, Parents gone for a week, and a few days off from WHOOP? A Ton of Insanity, that's what! The Spiez are on a mission. To Play video games and Troll eachother harder than ever seen before. The real question is, what game are they gonna play next? It's up to you!


**Welp. I wanted to make something funny, and after watching Two Best Friends Play, for hours the other day, I felt that I needed to make a funny scenario Fanfic of the Clark Brothers playing video games. Don't ask why, but I find it very possible. They are guys and they are brothers. I should point out the ages of Lee, Mark and Tony. Lee is 16, Mark is 15 and Tony is 14. Megan is kinda just watching. Ehehehe. **

**Another Request, I want you guys to request video games for them to play. The first one will be New Super Mario Bros for the Wii. Enjoy! ~Moon.**

"God's sake, Tony, nobody plays the Wii anymore." The oldest Clark Brother rolled his silver-blue eyes as he sat down on the couch that was comfortably positioned in front of the large TV that the Clarks owned. The almost 17 year old was being begged by his younger brothers to play New Super Mario Bros. And while he loved video games, the Wii wasn't one of his favorite Consoles. They had Xbox, Game-Cube, N-64, Ds's and all that other stuff. Yes. The Clarks loved Video games.

Lee was surprised that Mark wanted to play as well. He was more of a serious and…..nerdy kind of guy. Lee crossed his arms as Tony continued.

"C'mon Lee, don't be a baby, we're bringin the Wii back!" Tony pumped his fist into the air, as Mark just added. "Yeah Lee. I thought you were the best at video games." He challenged, his hazel eyes narrowed with a smirk.

"I _am_ the best. Fine. We'll play this, but if you so much as think of tag-teaming to push me into lava, I will kill you all." Lee glared, trying to sound intimidating. It didn't work though, as Tony and Mark just tossed him a Wii Controller. Lee sighed as Tony turned on the TV, the home screen of the Wii blared with a bright white.

"Megan, how come you're never forced to play?" Lee asked the Second oldest, a Tanned girl with Short Black hair and Green eyes. She looked up from her phone, and smirked at her brother.

"Because I'm terrible at Video games, and it wouldn't be fun if I played. Besides, I actually back my threats up!" Lee snickered as Mark shuddered, remembering the time when Mark snooped in his sister's room, and Megan chased him around the house with a large fork that just so happened to be lying around.

"Whatever."

"Lee, shut your whore mouth, the game is starting!" Tony snapped, and Lee scolded.

"Tony, what did I tell you about using dirty language?"

"That it's appropriate if someone's teasing, steals your food off your plate at Thanksgiving, or if you're being pissed off?" Tony placed a finger on his chin as he recited his older brother's restrictions.

"Wow, good job, you actually remembered! Mark, where did we put the gold Star Stickers?" Lee laughed sarcastically, as the character choosing screen popped up. With a quick tap, Lee chose Luigi before Mark did. Mark and Lee always fought for Luigi.

"Damn it." Mark muttered, as Lee smirked victoriously. Mark then shouted the vulgarity again as Tony quickly picked Mario.

"I don't want Toad, Toad's suck at EVERYTHING!" Mark grumbled, and Lee replied.

"Don't be a baby Mark, you should have been faster."

"Summer just started, and you idiots are already arguing about who gets what character? It's a good thing Jerry gave us a few days off because he had to train some new spies. And you're twice as Lucky that Mom and Dad are gone for the Weekend. You guys are freaking ridiculous!" Megan rolled her eyes, and Lee turned to look at her, as Tony moved Mario to World 2.

"Megan, you wanna fight?" Lee challenged, narrowing his eyes.

"Hell no. You're like a beast. Nobody can beat you in a fight." Megan flicked a Raisin at him, from the bowl she was eating from.

Lee was about to reply, when he noticed what World Tony had chosen. He groaned.

"Shit, not World 2. Those Freaking Spiky Turtles are Satan's spawn themselves!"

"Sucks to suck, Lee, you should have been faster." Mark taunted, mocking what his older brother had said before. Lee punched Mark's shoulder, while the Hazel eyed Genius just laughed victoriously.

"Here we go guys!" Tony smirked, pressing the button that had the number 2 on it. Tony was as far as the mini Castle in World 2, and Lee just sighed again.

"Freaking hate the mini Castles."

"You hate everything." That was Tony...

"Shut your dick." Lee snapped, as the level started.

**(If you want to see the anatomy of this level in the game, look up World 2 Mini-Castle. It will make sense...)**

"Okay, so we're starting out with Lava around us, no Freaking surprise there!" Lee rolled his eyes, jumping up to scale the little fence things.

"I think we gotta keep going up." Tony said, following Luigi.

"No shit Sherlock, we can't go down can we?"

"Lee, don't be a dick."

"Tony, he was born that way." Mark added in.

"Ha ha you guys are so hilarious." Lee narrowed his eyes as two doors, one on each side of the screen, appeared as they scaled higher for a bit.

"Shit, which door do we take?" Lee scratched his hair, eyes confused.

"Take em both. I think there's a Star coin in one." Mark began to guide Toad to the door, and Lee guided Luigi to follow.

"I think we should keep going." Tony shrugged, and Lee glared at him.

"My pride depends on beating this level with all three Star Coins, don't you try and screw things up like you usually do."

"Shit." Mark muttered as Toad fell back down to the beginning platform.

"Great job, Retard." Tony smirked.

"Tony, stop going up, let's go in the door."

"Screw that Lee, keep going."

"This is why I hate you." Lee snapped as they had no choice but to avoid and skip the door. Tony let Mario hit the yellow blocks, careful to avoid the Dry Bones. Three Ice Flowers popped out. Lee was about to get one when Tony guided Mario to collect two of them, as Mark got one as well. The younger brothers snickered, as Lee snapped.

"Oh Screeewww Youuu." Lee elongated the remark as they continued. Without an Ice power, Lee watched as Luigi shrank when a Dry bones hit him.

"Jesus, you guys have the Ice power, freeze those little shits!"

"It's funnier to watch you die slowly." Tony smirked.

"Tony's right." Megan giggled.

"Megan, even you are against me? Ah, that's Bullcrap!" Lee whined, leaping over enemies to avoid dying, as he reprimanded his little sister.

"DAMN IT!" Mark Shouted as he lost his Ice power to a wandering enemy.

"Ha. Karma's a Bitch." Lee smirked, as Tony seemed to be jumping around.

"We're all gonna die if you keep having seizures everywhere!" Mark snapped at Tony.

"That's the Plan."

"Whoa, Calm down Satan." Lee sighed. After a lot of arguing and cussing and stupid conversations, they finally reached the boss.

"God, that took longer than the time when we chased Snowwy Falcon around the city." Mark sighed.

"That guy put the capital D in Dick. He almost froze you guys to death!" Lee snapped.

"Awww, big brother's always so worried about us." Tony mocked, about to enter the door to the final boss.

"Don't you forget it, Little T." Lee nudged Tony, causing the tiny 14 year old to topple to the side. Tony got up, and narrowed his eyes.

"I still think you're on steroids. There's no other logical explanation to why you are so powerful."

"It's called being good at sports. And exercising. And being the best spy out of us four." Lee spoke with unhidden pride. Mark rolled his eyes, as the boss battle started. Toad leaped over a purple bolt.

"Pshh. Smarts can beat Brawn anyday. Remember the time when Mel kidnapped you?"

"Okay, correction. _MEL_ puts the Capital D in Dick. And yes, I remember Mark. Also like how I remember when Sherry stole your brain power and you were more retarded than Tony in Math class." Lee snapped back with a smirk.

"That wasn't fair, Jerry trusted and knew Sherry. We never knew or had contact with Mel."

"Will you two _shut the hell up_ and help me? The Ice power is useless against this guy!" Tony moaned as the purple bolt ridded him of his ice power. Lee laughed at His brother's misfortune, and he stomped on the head of the Boss.

"There. Not so hard! Two more to go!" He took in a breath as the boss turned into a spinning spiky shell. He smirked, quickly shaking the remote to pick up Toad, and tossing him into the Boss before Mark could do anything.

"Lee, What the Hell?!"

"Sorry, Hoe." Lee laughed, jumping on the Boss's head once more, causing it to turn into the shell once more. Lee was mainly avoiding Mark now, as he tried to lift and toss Luigi into the Boss. While they did this, Tony took the chance to defeat the boss, and he let out a holler.

"Yeah. You guys are officially my hoes. Bow before me."

"Take me to dinner first, you fagmuffin." Lee snapped back, as Tony then proceeded to exit out of World 2 and go into World 8. He chose a certain level, and they started. Mark groaned.

"I hate the Rollercoaster Level! I always fall off."

"Good. Then it will be my pleasure to toss you off when you think you've beaten the level."

"That's cold, Lee." Megan giggled, flopping down next to her older brother.

"I'm the conductor; you all ride in the back!" Tony ordered, leaping on the head of the Bone creature. They had all gotten a Flame Flower, much to Lee's delight.

"What If I don't want to ride in the back?"

"Tough tits Mark. You don't see me complaining." Lee smirked, and Mark glared at him.

"That's because you're only back here to throw me off of the coaster."

"Pshhhhhh…..Nooooooo. I would never. OOPS!"

"LEE, FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!" Mark hollered, as Lee quickly tossed him off into the lava below as the Coaster started.

"Oh, sorry, my fingers slipped."

"You need to shake the remote to pick me up, You liar!" Mark growled, as Lee thought for a second.

"Oh, Sorry, I was cold."

"It's 79 degrees in here." Mark replied, trying to get his brothers to pop the bubble around him.

"No way am I letting you out of there. Go, Lee, go!" Tony led his brother away and on to the next coaster, as Mark was suspended in the bubble.

"You guys are jerks. Ha!" Mark managed to get Tony to pop the bubble, and he stayed as far away from Luigi as possible.

"Damn It, Tony, you let him out. Jump." He ordered, jumping over lava that shot up from the bottom of the screen. Mark Jumped, but Tony mistimed his jump. He groaned as he died from the lava.

"Ha! I'm the conductor now. Mark, I order you to get your ass off of my Coaster!" Lee said in a gruff and fake voice.

"Hell no. Make me."

"Is that a challenge that I have just been issued?"

"No Stupid, I was just making a statement, yes it's a challenge. You know, I'm pretty surprised you passed 10th grade!" Mark commented, trying to avoid the lava.

"The real question is how in the name of the lord did _Tony_ pass 8th grade?" Lee replied, avoiding Mark's obvious jibe of his stupidity.

"Hey! I passed it fair and Square." Tony whined, and angered Mark as Lee quickly popped Tony's bubble.

"That's utter Bullcrap, and we all know it." Megan pointed at Tony, eyes closed with annoyance and smugness.

"You guys are so mean to me."

"Aw, shut up Tony. That's what happens to the youngest in the Clark Family." Lee almost screamed when a Fireball almost took away his fire power. He regained his composure, as they reached the end of the level. Lee quickly picked up Tony, tossing him onto the bottom of the flag, while he took the time to jump and cling to the top of the Flag, along with Mark. Tony gritted his teeth.

"That was a Dick move, Lee."

"Suck it. I win."

"That's crap. I got more coins than you, Lee." Mark Smirked, as the coin screen came up. Lee widened his eyes and growled.

"That's a typo."

"A Typo?! For what?! How can it be a typo? You're just Butt hurt because you lost." Mark rolled his eyes at Lee.

"No. Tony lost. But I should have won. Nuff said." Lee crossed his arms, taking a sip from a Bottle of Pepsi he just opened. Tony grumbled, obviously Butt hurt that his older brothers had beaten him.

"Okay, that was fun and all, but now I'm bored of this game. What should we play next?" Tony took the game out, turning to look at his brothers…..

**(That's where you guys come in! Review me a Game you want them to play and I'll see if I like it enough to make the next chapters about it. Thanks for reading! ~Moon)**


End file.
